


Lost and Found

by undergroundmindpalace



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Loss, M/M, Male Slash, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Retrospective, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undergroundmindpalace/pseuds/undergroundmindpalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy is constantly losing things. Abed rarely loses anything. <br/>Abed is confused but he really doesn't mind.</p>
<p>//Pure fluff. Ficlet. Based on the prompt: Loss. Troy/Abed. Pre-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys and gals. Another ficlet based on a prompt: loss. Pure unabashed fluff. Troy/Abed.
> 
> Please review! I really appreciate your thoughts! Unbeta'd.
> 
> Disclaimer: if you recognise it, it ain't mine.

Troy is constantly losing things; behind the fridge, under the desk and down the side of the bed. You can guarantee that if you put your hand down the back of the sofa that you will be a couple dollars richer.

Abed rarely loses anything. In fact, he makes a point of knowing where anything is at any given time. His films are stacked and alphabetized, clothes folded neatly away and all books organised by subject and relevance.

It should be frustrating but Abed is fond of Troy's forgetfulness. It often leads to epic quests such as Find The Lost Flat Key, or the sequel: Where Is My Wallet? I Cannot Find My Wallet.

Abed supposes that the reason he finds Troy's forgetfulness so endearing is that it is a reminder of how very human he is. That's probably his favourite thing about Troy. That or his hugs; they're pretty cool too.

Abed hasn't always been this way though. Sure, he had always been hyper-aware but as a child he was much too taken with several fleeting ideas all at once, to ever remember where he had put something.

It's Troy's fault, Abed believes, that he has become so cautious. Before knowing Troy he never felt as though he had anything to lose. But now he knows the constant fear that comes from the possibility of losing something of great personal importance, and he does not like it. Not one bit.

Truth be told, Abed doesn't really understand it at all, but the one thing he is certain of is this: he had put his hand down the back of the sofa of life and found himself a best friend. And he would never let him go.


End file.
